Impact
by BulwinkleJMoose
Summary: Damon took a deep breath. It was time to try to convince his brother who he'd been torturing for a century and a half AND the girl they were currently fighting over that they should STOP fighting over her to engage in a wholly socially unacceptable . . . shall we say, alternative relationship. Welp, he did always love a challenge. Damon/Elena/Stefan THREESOME!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or copyrighted names or items described herein. I only borrow them to have a lot more fun with them than anyone who DOES own them would ever dare.

How we all WISH season 3 episode 21 had ended.

THUNK.

The sound of Elena's head hitting against solid wood made Damon's blood run cold – colder – even from outside the front door.

"Stefan - !" he let out a strangled cry to convey his urgency to his brother. Stefan didn't respond, instead speeding into the house ahead of Damon to restrain Klaus. Damon was mere steps behind him.

The rest of the battle passed in a blur – Stefan holding his hand against Klaus's heart while Tyler restrained him, Damon helping Elena to stand as Klaus desiccated before their eyes. Finally, Klaus slumped to the floor. They had won.

"We should get rid of him before the sun sets," Stefan said, to everyone, though he addressed Elena, who nodded vaguely. He knew he had to keep focused, though the way she swayed, her eyes sliding in and out of focus, made him want to grab her and shut out everything else in the world until he knew she was okay. As it was, he would have to settle for letting Damon offer her his arm.

Finally, Klaus's body safely tucked away, Tyler on his way to see Caroline, and Rebekah nowhere to be seen, Damon and Stefan were in the car driving Elena back to her house. A harsh silence gelled the air in the car, a combination of stress and adrenaline from the battle, concern for Elena's wellbeing, and the tension of the absurd love triangle between them.

Elena lay across the back seat, her head cushioned on Stefan's jacket while Damon's lay over her shoulders. The only sounds on the ride back were little moans from her whenever the car went over a bump in the road. The third time this happened, Stefan cleared his throat and ventured to speak.

"Maybe we should take you to a hospital to get checked out." He didn't take his eyes off the road in front of him, depersonalizing the first attempt at conversation between the three of them all day. Damon looked between him and Elena, somehow much more nervous than he thought he should be.

"Nnnno, I'm fine, please, just take me hoooome." Elena's voice was a little slow, but clear and steady, so Stefan simply sighed and kept driving. He made a turn that would take them past the boarding house on the way to Elena's which would take a little longer, but would also take them over roads that had been more recently repaved and thus would be less bumpy. Damon took another quick look back as Elena made a strange jerky movement with her left arm, but as he watched for a moment she didn't do it again, so he chalked it up to the uncomfortable position she was laying in.

He looked out the window, watching the brush fly past on the side of the road as they got closer and closer to the boarding house. He remembered when this was a tiny little dirt road, and he would come here with Stefan and their mother to pick berries that grew in the bushes. He wondered if Stefan remembered, he had been so young when they had done that. Their mother would help Stefan pick wild strawberries, since they grew close to the ground and were easily picked, and then she would ask Damon, who was older and could handle avoiding bushes full of thorns to go pick her some –

"Raspberries."

Damon whipped his head back to look at Elena. Stefan blinked, but didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Hungry, Elena?" Stefan's voice was gentle, still trying to guard against the absurd tension between them. Something about the tilt of Elena's head made Damon's hair stand on end.

"No, I smell – raspberries . . ." Elena blinked rapidly, and her arm made that jerky movement again. Damon's palms started to sweat.

"Stefan, I think –" He tried to finish his thought, but it couldn't come quick enough. Stefan finally chanced a look over his shoulder when a huge, shocking shiver ran through Elena's prone form, from her toes moving up to hear head, and then her eyes rolled back in her head as she let out a little shriek. Then Damon was screaming at Stefan to get them to the boarding house, fuck the hospital, fuck Elena's house, just get them inside so they could help her.

Damon threw himself into the backseat with her, scrambling between the front seats, and gently lifted her head into his lap. Tiny shivers were moving through her body, making seemingly random parts of her tense and relax with no discernable cause.

In a maneuver that would have fit right in at a NASCAR event, Stefan pulled them up in front of the boarding house a second later and catapulted himself out of the car to wrench open the back door. Damon looked up at him with undisguised panic on his face.

"Stefan, what's wrong, I don't –"

"Seizure. Tonic. Might turn Tonic-Clonic, so you should –" He was cut off as Elena's fist came up suddenly to connect with Damon's chin. He stared down at her in shock as she began to convulse in earnest. Damon instinctively grabbed her wrists, trying to balance enough force to effectively restrain her without leaving bruises, while Stefan wrapped his arms around her kicking legs.

A moment later it was over. Damon was breathing heavily, feeling more out of control and panicked than he could remember being in a very, very long time. He looked up at Stefan, and though he looked worried, Damon was surprised to see him looking alert and like he was reacting to the situation. He latched onto Stefan's apparent competence like a lifeline.

"Wh-what do we do?"

Stefan watched Elena's no-longer-convulsing form for another split second before nodding once.

"Get her inside, on a bed." With that he started moving. When Damon hesitated, he snapped. "Now! Before she seizes again and hurts herself! NOW, DAMMIT!"

Damon didn't actually remember Stefan lifting Elena into his arms, or opening doors for him with vampiric speed to get Elena to Damon's bed – his was closer, larger, and softer, so they'd headed there out of expediency – but the next thing he knew, Elena was laid out on the sheets between them as they held her limbs through another seizure. He didn't know how Stefan was staying so calm, because he could see the fear in his brother's eyes, even as he directed Damon on how to hold Elena safely, checked her pulse and her eyes, and gently called Elena's name. Stefan was easily as afraid as he was, but he was working through it, whereas Damon felt like he was about to have a seizure himself he was so out of control. This time, Elena's body arched, her shoulders and heels pushing into the mattress while the rest of her arched off the bed. It was about that time that Damon realized that Elena wasn't breathing.

"STEFAN! Fuck, she's not breathing, Stefan, help her now!"

"I'm TRYING, Damon, but there's only so much I can do outside of a hospital! She must have something damaged in her brain – "

"FUCK this." Damon ran out of patience and ripped his teeth into his arm, moving to force his wrist between Elena's teeth. Stefan grabbed him.

"Damon, no – "

"DAMMIT Stefan, this is no time to get into the morality of feeding her my blood, I will NOT let her die." Stefan grabbed him again.

"Damon, if you try to force her to swallow during a seizure, she could choke or hurt herself more. We have to ride it out. We can give her blood when this one passes, I promise." The next thing that came out of Stefan's mouth would have knocked Damon on his ass if the situation hadn't been so dire. "I need you to give her mouth to mouth to keep her breathing while I see if I can't find a pressure point to stop this seizure."

Damon nodded grimly and gave a start as he turned to face Elena, who was starting to turn blue. He leaned down over her and pressed his mouth against hers, forcing air into her lungs. He used one hand to hold her wrists while the other stroked her hair tenderly. Stefan, meanwhile, was running his hands under her body, pressing places hear her spine. Finally, he found a spot at the base of her neck that made her relax suddenly, inhaling a noisy gasp of air. He looked up at Damon and nodded.

"Now, do it now before she seizes again."

Once again, Damon tore open his wrist. He opened Elena's mouth as Stefan wrapped his arms around her shoulders to elevate her head while she swallowed, and then he pressed his wrist to her mouth. For a moment nothing happened, much to Damon's panic. Then Stefan began running his hand around her throat and jaw, and she began to swallow. Damon looked at his brother in amazement as they both breathed a small sigh of relief. Stefan looked up to see Damon's expression.

"Certain pressure points in the jaw and throat stimulate the salivary glands, triggering swallowing."

Damon just stared for another moment before drawing a shaky breath.

"I don't give a flying fuck how you did it as long as we can get enough blood into her." Damon saw Stefan nod in agreement out of the corner of his eye.

After that, Elena stopped seizing, but she didn't wake up. Damon began to panic again, wanting to try to wake her, but Stefan checked her heart, breathing, temperature, and her pupils under her eyelids, and said they should let her rest and wake up in her own time.

Minutes ticked by, and still Elena stayed unconscious. Damon nearly panicked again when Elena started to shiver, but Stefan performed a quick check and reassured him that it wasn't another seizure.

"It's actually a good sign. She's cold, and the shivering means her body's responses are going back to normal."

"So what do we do?"

"Just keep her warm, that's all." As he said this, Stefan reclined himself a little, so he was not just cradling Elena's head and shoulders, but some of his body was also pressed against hers, insulating her body heat. Damon didn't take his eyes off of Elena, but after a long moment of contemplating her face, he stretched out next to her to do the same thing as Stefan on her other side. Stefan watched, wordless, but did not stop him. Together they held the unconscious girl between them for another half hour before she finally began to stir.

"Mmmmmmmmmm . . ."

Damon's eyes popped open at the low moan Elena made as she began to stir. Stefan sat up a little, watching her carefully. Her brow crinkled as she surfaced more and more into consciousness, and her hands came up to touch the right side of her head. Finally, her eyes eased open, just a crack.

"Stefan?" she asked, looking at him confusedly. "Damon?" Her gaze switched, taking in both their faces.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Damon teased tenderly, not trusting his voice to say more – he already didn't like the little crack on the first word. He raised his hand to touch the side of her face, but dropped it quickly as she hissed in pain. She missed his expression of contrition as she turned back to his brother.

"What happened? I thought we were going home?"

_You are home,_ Damon thought in response before he could help himself. Stefan smiled back at her, looking into her eyes to check their responses as he spoke.

"We were, but you had a seizure, sweetheart. We had to get you inside so we could help you." Stefan picked up her hand, wriggling his fingers around so he was holding her in a way that he could also check her pulse. Elena looked shocked.

"A seizure? Oh my god . . . I don't remember . . ." Her eyes squeezed shut for a moment again, and Damon felt the panic rising within him. Stefan seemed to sense it and reached over to put a hand on his arm before he could do anything.

"That's ok, you don't have to remember. You just have to rest and get better." Slowly she opened her eyes again, blinking back into focus. She smiled as a shiver ran up her spine, making her hand shake as she raised it to Stefan's cheek. Damon was off the bed and across the room in a flash.

"Wait, Damon, no –" Elena tried to bolt upright to sitting, wanting to keep him from running away, but the sudden move made the room tilt alarmingly and her head throb, and Stefan's cool hands guided her back down to the pillow. Damon reappeared over her, holding a blanket with an electric cord.

"I'm not going anywhere, Elena," he reassured her. "I just wanted to get an electric blanket for you." His expression shifted to a ghost of his usual smirk. "I know the idea of us keeping you warm in bed would be a dream come true, but given the circumstances, I think we might need a little help." He plugged in the cord and spread the blanket over her, letting the edge fall over Stefan as well, before he climbed back into his bed next to her. Her hand came up to fist in his shirt, as if afraid he would bolt if she let go.

They lay there like that for several minutes, as Elena's breathing evened out and the look of pain eased off her face, one of her hands clutching Damon's shirt and the other cradling Stefan's face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought registered with Damon that this situation should be absolutely intolerable. He should want to run away as fast and as far as he could go, and preferably get very, very drunk when he got there. As it was, he was utterly transfixed by the knowledge that she was alive, chained to her by the fear that she still might get worse again. Her hand against Stefan's face didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the slow, steady beat of her heart and the life in her eyes as she gazed at him, occasionally switching to look at Stefan. After a few minutes, her eyelids began to droop and her breathing grew deeper. Stefan smiled down at her.

"Go to sleep, Elena," he told her gently, running his hand gently through her hair.

"You won't leave?" she asked, turning to include Damon in the question as well. Damon didn't even bother to check with Stefan about how they would handle this.

"Never," he responded. "Go to sleep, and we'll both be right here when you wake up." He pressed a kiss to the hand that had held his shirt in a death grip.

Slowly, Elena's eyes slipped shut. Her hands fell from their respective places touching them, and all the tension flowed out of her body. Damon watched her for a moment longer, as Stefan slid further down the bed, resting his head on the pillow next to hers. When Damon was sure she was asleep, he spoke.

"I don't want to leave."

Stefan didn't look away from Elena's face for a long moment. Finally, he spoke.

"You shouldn't. She wants you to stay." Stefan's face looked impassive as he spoke, and though what he was saying felt right, some part of his brain couldn't help questioning him further.

"And that's ok with you?"

Stefan sighed deeply before answering.

"It doesn't' matter, Damon," he said, and Damon nodded, assuming he was setting aside whatever he felt about this situation just for the moment while Elena recovered. He was shocked when Stefan continued. "She needs you. I mean, really NEEDS you. And after this . . . Christ, she's alive, what more do I want, you know?"

Damon furrowed his brow, trying to understand what his brother was telling him. Suddenly Stefan looked so tired, like he'd been fighting a battle that he was so desperate to set aside for . . . well, how about 145 years? Damon shook his head.

"You're the one she needs. God, if you hadn't been here, I don't know what I would have done. YOU saved her. YOU knew what was going on,, how to stop the seizure, that you had to stop me from giving her blood until you did that - no, she doesn't need me. She needs you."

Stefan huffed a laugh. If it were possible for him to look MORE tired, Damon would have sworn he did.

"I may not have made it past dissections, but those couple of years of med school sure come in handy sometimes, huh?" He smiled sadly at Damon, and not for the first time, Damon's heard ached a little for his brother, who would have made the most caring, compassionate doctor. "Ok, I guess that was important. But it was you, Damon, who was so attuned to her that you knew before the seizure even started that she was going to have one." Damon's jaw dropped open as he suddenly realized that that was exactly what had happened. "I've been so busy trying to keep my distance and give her space, I was barely looking at her - when she'd just been knocked unconscious by a blow to the head!" He gave another rueful laugh, and Damon saw tears filling his eyes. "Some doctor I would have made, huh?"

"Don't say that." The words were out of his mouth before he knew what they were going to be. "We're all just upset -"

"-But I'm the only one who made that mistake." Stefan's voice was starting to sound anguished. Damon watched him for a moment, unsure what to do. Finally he came to a decision. He reached over Elena and laid a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. Stefan looked up at him in surprise. For a long time, they just looked at each other.

"We need to forgive ourselves, brother." He paused. "And each other." As soon as he said it, he realized how badly he wanted that. He was tired, too. A tear slid out of Stefan's right eye and slid down his cheek. Damon felt a lump rise in his throat. "I'm tired of fighting people I don't have to fight. I think . . . I think that we may each want her to ourselves, but she NEEDS us both. Forget want, I don't think . . . I don't think either of us could be whole enough for her alone."

Stefan's eyes dropped to contemplate Elena's face as she shifted slightly in her sleep.

He blinked rapidly several times and then shook his head, as if coming out of a daze. He looked up and Damon could swear he saw the detachment fall over his features like a mask.

"We should get her some food and fluids. Klaus took a lot of blood, and she needs to replenish." With that, he eased himself off of the bed, carefully extricating his limbs from around Elena's body, and headed downstairs.

Damon was torn. Realistically, there was nothing he could do for Elena except hold her, which, while one of the more fulfilling activities he knew of, wouldn't really accomplish anything new at the moment. On the other hand, going and helping Stefan make Elena some food meant he could physically do something for her and simultaneously make some progress on sorting out . . . whatever the fuck there was to be sorted out between him and Stefan. With a gentle kiss to Elena's forehead, Damon eased out of his bed and followed Stefan downstairs.

Damon entered the kitchen to find Stefan cracking eggs into a bowl that already contained grated parmesan, snipped chives, and capers. Butter was melting in a small frying pan on the stove, and several oranges lay out on the counter. As he watched, Stefan scrambled the eggs, and then sped over to the stove to pour the eggs in. While they set, he started juicing some oranges.

"Scrambled eggs, Stefan? Are we bringing darling little Elena breakfast in bed, then?" He even attempted his habitual smirk, though at the moment he lacked the strength to keep it there for longer than a moment.

"Omelet, not scrambled eggs." Stefan moved back to the stove to continue setting the omelet. "Eggs and orange juice are great foods to eat after blood loss. The eggs have lots of protein and iron, and orange juice has vitamin c for aiding iron absorption." He reached into a cabinet above the sink and pulled out a bottle of b vitamin complex. "She'll need this as well."

Damon appraised the tray as Stefan assembled the meal, and ran outside, struck with an idea. He returned with the sprig of lilac just as Stefan was rolling the omelet onto a plate.

Stefan smiled at the pale purple flower.

"Something else I never would have thought of right now." He shook his head sadly. Damon laid a hand on his arm.

"Exactly. We complement each other well." Deciding to let his sense of humor take a stab at self-deprecation for once, he continued: "You take care of her ACTUAL needs, I handle the decor." His smile slowly faded as he searched for the best words. "Stefan . . . I know we both want what's best for her and for her to be happy. And I think . . . that means we have to share."

Stefan's face was unreadable. Suddenly, he cocked his head to the side before turning to look at the stairs. Damon heard it too: Elena was waking up. That vulnerable moment of honesty interrupted, Damon rushed to cover with a little levity.

"I mean, c'mon, this country is entirely too uptight about stuff like that anyway. When it comes to dirty dancing, a conga line is MUCH more fun than a waltz." He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to recover some of his poise. Stefan returned with a lukewarm scowl and an eye roll. Damon knew his brother could see right through him. He wasn't sure he thought that was a bad thing.

" . . . Stefan . . . Damon?" Both of their heads snapped to the stairs at the sound of Elena's voice, tremulous and pleading, floating down from Damon's bedroom. Human ears wouldn't have heard it at all. Damon raced up the stairs, letting Stefan come behind with the tray of food.

His heart gave a painful squeeze when he reached his room. Elena sat up on the bed, looking just a little unsteady, her hair tousled and falling in her eyes which were searching frantically for something. For him, he realized, and Stefan.

"I'm here, and Stefan's coming." She shivered and hugged the electric blanket to her, which had turned itself off in their absence in that annoying way electric heating elements did when they decided they had been on for too long. _Dammit, why is she so cold? _he thought as he strode to the bed to comfort her. He made a note to question Stefan about it when he made it up there.

He was just resetting the blanket and climbing back into bed with her when Stefan came in. She visibly relaxed with both of them back in the room with her, and Damon firmed his resolve to make this work. He wrapped his arms around her shivering form and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Hey sleepy girl. How about some breakfast? Omelet a la Stefan, with a side of b vitamin complex. Yummy yum yum!" She smiled a little at that, though it faded quickly as she reached for Stefan.

"Where did you go? You said you'd stay with me." She sounded so scared and small. Damon couldn't really blame her, he supposed. Stefan was quick to respond.

"I'm sorry love, but it was important that we get some food into you." He set the tray down on the bed next to her and moved to sit in front of her. He took her hands in his, brow furrowing as he felt how cold she was. "You lost a lot of blood, and then suffered several tonic-clonic seizures. You need to eat this." Stefan met Damon's eyes over Elena's shoulder, and suddenly Damon understood that Stefan was telling him that it was VERY important that Elena eat. Now. He nodded, stepping in to help.

"You need to replenish your strength, Elena. Come on now, open up for the choo-choo!" When in doubt, make her laugh.

It even worked, a little. Elena looked between them, still tractable and confused in the aftermath of her injuries. Damon tightened his arms around her as Stefan raised a forkful of omelet to her mouth. He opened his mouth and made an 'ahh' sound. Finally she took the bite of food. Stefan gave a little sigh of relief. Damon smiled and stroked a hand down Elena's arm.

"Good?" Elena nodded, seeming to come back to herself a little more.

"Yes, delicious." She accepted another bite from Stefan, smiling a little when he reached out to wipe a bit of food off the corner of her mouth. "I . . . I don't . . . uhm, what happened, exactly?" Stefan sighed and set the food aside for a moment, scooting forward to hold her hands again.

"What exactly do you remember?"

"I remember . . . Klaus had me, and Tyler was there. I thought he wasn't going to help me, but then . . . he did . . ." Her brow furrowed, trying to remember. "And then . . . something about raspberries . . ."

Stefan rubbed his hand over her brow, carefully avoiding her right temple where she had fallen. She leaned into his hand while she grabbed Damon's hand. Poor thing, she was afraid one of them would leave her if she actually let herself respond to either one of them. Damon answered her first.

"Don't worry about remembering; just let it come in its own time. We can fill you in."

Stefan nodded in agreement

"Tyler did rescue you, but Klaus walked in on him freeing you before we got there." Damon could see the guilt in his eyes about that, and judging by how Elena grabbed Stefan's hand with her free hand, she did too. "They threw you backwards and you hit your head." Damon decided to chip in.

"We thought you were ok, but when we were in the car driving you home, you had a seizure." Elena's eyes widened.

"I . . . I don't remember any of that." Stefan rushed to reassure her.

"That's common. It was probably caused by a subdural hematoma - a bruise, essentially, that caused swelling which put pressure on part of your brain." Elena's eyes widened further.

"You should be fine now," Damon soothed. "Once it was safe, I gave you some blood."

"Oh," she replied shyly, "thank you." He tightened his arms around her affectionately.

"No problem. I'm always up for swapping some bodily fluids." Stefan and Elena both rolled their eyes. Stefan sobered quickly.

"We should probably give you some more, actually. And you really need to finish this food." He punctuated his statement by raising another forkful of omelet to her lips. Elena smiled and took the food. Once the eggs were gone, Stefan handed her the glass of orange juice and two vitamins.

"Delicious, as always." She smiled sweetly as she tossed back the pills and juice. "Thank you." Stefan laughed softly.

"I'm always happy to show off my Italian roots for you." Elena's grin broadened. They all just sat for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of smiling together. After a moment, Stefan moved forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders so he and Damon were both holding her. Slowly, he raised his wrist to his mouth to pierce the skin. Part of Damon wanted to object; his blood was stronger, and he liked the idea of his blood helping Elena heal. But she was out of immediate danger now, and he knew Stefan needed to do this for her as well.

Elena took the blood with good grace, and they sat for a moment while her body used the resources they had given her to repair itself more. As the terrible bruise on the side of her head began to fade and the warmth began to come back into her limbs, Damon felt himself relax parts of his body that he hadn't even realized he was holding tense. Clearly Stefan was having the same reaction, because they both shifted closer to Elena, running their hands over her to reassure themselves that she was there and whole and safe. Elena leaned into their hands, sighing softly.

Suddenly Damon felt her tense, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Damon took a deep breath. It was time to try to convince his brother who he'd been torturing for a century and a half AND the girl they were currently fighting over that they should STOP fighting over her to engage in a wholly socially unacceptable . . . shall we say, _alternative _relationship.

Welp, he did always love a challenge.

"I know . . ." Hm, seems Elena was beating him to the punch. "I know that I'm being selfish . . . not making a decision like this."

Oh god, not this again. Stefan's mouth tensed into a firm, thin line as he looked away. Damon just rolled his eyes. Didn't they know he'd already figured this out? Seriously, they needed to chill, big bro had things covered for once!

"It's just . . . I've lost so many people in my life. And I know that as soon as I choose one of you, I lose the other. I just . . . I can't bear the thought of losing you. Either of you."

Damon huffed a laugh in her ear, making her start.

"You know," he whispered, enjoying the way she shivered and how her heart rate kicked up a bit, "there is another solution."

Elena turned in his arms to look at him. Her expression told him she was afraid she might still be suffering the effects of her blow to the head. Or perhaps she was worried HE'D gotten a concussion as well.

"That isn't an answer."

"Why not?" He leaned forward to gaze into her eyes. "It neatly gets around all the problems in this situation. We both want you, you want both of us, you don't want to lose either of us, ergo . . ." He looked to Stefan for support, but his brother remained quiet. Little coward.

"Because I'm not Katherine." Her voice was firm, but sad. "I won't do that to you. Either of you." She looked like she was explaining something that she had decided long ago, and knew was right . . . but also regretted with every fiber of her being.

"We know you aren't Katherine, Elena." Damon was surprised when Stefan answered first. "I don't think . . . I don't think that's what Damon had in mind." He turned to Damon with a look that said he wasn't quite convinced yet, but was willing to listen. Well hey, that was progress right there.

"Elena, Katherine _used_ and _manipulated_ us." Damon followed up on Stefan's lead. "She played us against each other and set us up in a position where we would easily have physically fought over her." He snorted softly. "And she would have loved every minute of it." Stefan nodded in agreement.

"She would have thought it was great entertainment." Stefan's voice was bitter.

"And," Damon said with a deep sigh, "Katherine never loved me. She may have loved Stefan, but your loving both of us actually makes you completely different from her." Damon knew he had hit on something when her eyes widened at that remark. He was doubly pleased to see Stefan nodding in agreement over her head.

"Her 'love' drove us apart; but yours, Elena, brings us together."

Now it was Damon's turn to stare. Trust his little brother to come up with something poetic and wonderful like that. And not only did it seem to leave Elena putty in his hands . . . Damon kind of felt like it had that effect on himself, as well. The expression on Elena's face was like they were dangling some succulent sweet in front of her that she wasn't supposed to have. She wanted it . . . them . . . so badly, but . . .

"Are you sure?" Her voice was almost a whisper. "Damon – Stefan – I love you both, so much. I . . . do want this, I do . . . but if I ever hurt either of you . . . I'd just never forgive myself."

Damon felt his heart melt a little as Stefan pressed her against his body, making comforting noises and stroking her face. Damon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Elena squeezed her eyes closed as a tear escaped from one and slid down her cheek.

"Then let us both love you," Damon breathed. "That way neither of us gets hurt." Elena's eyes opened wide as if seeing him for the first time. She turned to look into Stefan's face, his features soft and tender as he gazed down at her.

"Is this really what you both want?" Her voice was both hopeful and fearful. "Stefan? Is this what you want?" Stefan took a breath before nodding firmly.

"I won't lie, Elena," he said slowly. "I could wish that it were just me. I want to be . . . to be enough for you." Elena opened her mouth, Damon assumed to protest the idea that Stefan – _either _of them – was somehow lacking. Stefan stopped her. "No, Elena, it's true. I realized it while we were taking care of you. Neither of us could have done it alone. We were both so frightened, and . . . look, I can't speak for Damon, but without him here, I don't know . . . if I could have saved you by myself." It cost him a lot to admit that, Damon could tell. He reached out to lay his hand on Stefan's arm.

"I feel the same." Elena turned to look at Damon as he spoke. "I felt so helpless, and the only thing . . . the only thing that kept me together was that Stefan was here, too." Elena watched them with a stricken look on her face, just now realizing the toll that her injury had taken on them.

"Hey," she said, laying a hand on each of them. "I'm here. You saved me. I'm ok, because you two took care of me." She grabbed each of their hands. "Here, feel." She pressed their hands over her heart so they could feel its steady beat. "See?"

They all sat together quietly for a moment, just feeling each other. Damon pressed his hand to Elena's chest, holding onto the steady rhythm inside her as if it were a lifeline. Stefan's eyes were half-closed, and Damon knew that this proof of Elena's life had a similar effect on him. Damon had the sudden urge to hold her between them, to deliberately sandwich her between their bodies, to press against her and to know that Stefan was doing the same. He supposed he'd had kinkier turn-ons in his long life, but the sudden fierceness of the desire took him by surprise. It was the only way he could think of to know she was absolutely safe. And it necessarily involved Stefan.

His thoughts were interrupted when the rhythm of her heart changed. It moved from its steady, even beat to slightly faster, slightly lighter. He looked up at her sharply, afraid she might be feeling lightheaded. Instead, he saw a rosy flush creeping across her skin, her eyes deep and sparkling. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes glancing between them. Stefan had noticed it too, and suddenly the places where their bodies made contact seemed to spark with energy.

Damon's mouth twisted in a knowing smirk. Elena was turned on. In fact, if he had to guess, he'd say she was desperate for them right about now.

"Hey Stefan," he said with mock casualness, "I think our girl here wants something." Stefan stared at him blankly, not quite believing that Damon would try to do this. Elena looked between them, her eyes wary. "I think she _needs _something from us, Stefan." He turned to Elena, leaning forward until their lips were millimeters apart. "Isn't that right, Elena?" Her lips parted in a gasp at his words.

Stefan said nothing, but Damon could tell his words and tone had had an effect on his little brother. Stefan's eyes were dark and intense as he looked down at Elena, and he was breathing just a little faster than he had been a moment ago. Damon smirked again in satisfaction. This ought to be good.

"I think she wants our hands somewhere else, Stefan," Damon continued, his voice seductive and playful. He leaned closer. "I think she wants our hands somewhere . . . lower." Damon breathed this last word into Stefan's ear, and Damon was gratified to see his brother shiver. "Go ahead, Stefan." Elena's eyes were wide and liquid as she watched Damon use her to seduce his brother. "Touch her. Give her what she wants."

"Is that what you want?" Stefan's voice was rough with desire. Elena nodded, captivated by the sight of them, both looking at her with naked desire in their eyes, Damon whispering temptations into Stefan's ear.

"Yes," she whispered, and Damon felt triumph roar within him. Stefan drew a shuddering breath, and slowly, carefully, slid his hand lower on her chest to cup her breast. Elena drew in a sharp breath and arched slightly into his touch. She was already wet, Damon could smell it. He was hard in his jeans, just from that scent and the sight of her gasping on the bed as his brother touched her. He leaned forward to press his mouth to her ear.

"What else, Elena?" he let his hot breath ghost over her ear, feeling her shiver just as Stefan had. "Do you want me to touch you, too?" He stroked his fingers back and forth against the skin of her collarbone, where his hand had been since she pressed it there to feel her heart. Elena cast one last pleading look at Stefan before she gave in.

"Yes."

And with that, Damon slid his hand down to mirror Stefan's, caressing and kneading the soft flesh of her breast. Elena moaned roughly, her mouth slack and open with surprise and pleasure. Damon decided to take advantage of her soft, open mouth and slid down to lay next to her and pressed his mouth to hers.

God, she was so sweet. Her mouth welcomed him, opening to allow his tongue access to hers, drawing him deeper inside. He felt rather than saw Stefan move to lay down on her other side, pressing a kiss to Elena's shoulder and then trailing more up towards her neck. Elena broke away from his mouth on a gasp as Stefan found a tender, sensitive spot by her ear. Damon moved to counter him, kissing over her chin, down her throat, over her clavicle, and used his questing mouth to replace his hand.

"Oooooohhhhhhh gooooooooood . . ." Elena's sigh was a benediction as his mouth closed over her nipple through her clothes. He slid his hand under the hem of her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her stomach. She squirmed and circled her hips in response.

"Mmm-Damon . . ." she gasped around Stefan's mouth, now pressing urgently against hers. "Off." Damon smiled and started slipping open the buttons on her Henley, vaguely grateful in the back of his mind that they didn't have to deal with a regular t-shirt. He lifted his mouth away from her breast to look at the treasure he revealed. Her skin was so soft and creamy, almost glowing as he revealed the soft swells of her body in the lacy blue fabric of her bra.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stefan lift his head to take in the sight as well, his green eyes dark and hot. Stefan expelled a shuddering breath before returning his mouth to Elena's a slipping his hand under the fabric to caress her bare breast. Elena moaned into his mouth, the sound raising sharply in pitch as Damon pushed aside the other cup of her bra and laid his mouth against her skin.

She was paler here, the flesh having never been touched by the sun. Her nipples were lighter than he expected from her olive complexion, peachy pink, but dark red at the hard tip. He used just the tip of his tongue, dragging it around and around her taught nipple without touching it where she wanted him most, letting his hot breath ghost over her skin.

"God, Damon, please!" She tore her mouth from Stefan's to beg Damon, fisting her hand in his hair in an attempt to get his mouth where she wanted it. Smiling against her softness, he gave in and drew her nipple into his mouth, sucking in earnest. She arched against him, moaning softly, and he watched Stefan's hand snake down over her stomach and slip under the waistband of her jeans. _Go Stefan_, he thought, pleasantly surprised at his brother's boldness. Elena seemed to approve as well, gasping Stefan's name as his fingers brushed through the hair between her thighs. Damon wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling himself closer as he sucked harder at her breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue. Elena's hand in his hair combed over his scalp, sending shivers down his spine.

"God, Elena . . ." Stefan's voice was rough from desire. "You're so wet." Damon felt himself harden further at his words. Damon raised his eyes to gaze over Elena's flushed skin at Stefan, meeting his eyes. Slowly, he drew his hand down to join his brother's in Elena's pants. Any reaction Stefan had to feeling his brother's hand join him in pleasing his girlfriend was lost at Elena's reaction.

"Haaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh . . ." Her gasp was high and breathy, arching underneath them, one hand fisting in Stefan's shirt as the other clenched in Damon's hair. Stefan's jaw was slack with desire watching her, and Damon smiled to himself at seeing his plan unfurling so beautifully.

She _was _wet. Soaking, actually, and hot. Damon let his fingertips tease her folds as Elena mewled beneath them. He chanced a brief look at Stefan, and in that split second, they made a silent pact that they would make Elena come harder than she ever had in her life – together.

Stefan started, pushing his index finger into Elena's heat and pressing his mouth to hers to swallow her sudden cry of pleasure. Damon watched them hotly for a moment before moving his fingers up to circle the tiny nerve center there, not quite touching, but teasing her. Elena broke away from Stefan's mouth to moan loudly.

"Oooohhhh god . . ." she panted roughly. Stefan dipped his head down to taste the sweet skin of her breast, and Damon decided it was his turn to kiss her again. He looked into her eyes, inching his face closer to hers. Finally, their lips so close they could feel every movement the other made, he rested his nose against hers, teasing her here just as his hand did below. "Ah, Damon, please –" she begged, her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips as her hips circled frantically, pushing against his and Stefan's hands. He chased her tongue back into her mouth, and had he been standing, his knees would have been weak from the sweetness of her kiss. Finally, he gave in, stroking the pad of his index finger against her clit. She bowed off the bed in response, breaking away from his mouth and pushing her breast up against Stefan's face.

They pleasured her like that for a while, taking turns between her mouth and breasts, her riding Stefan's fingers while Damon's manipulated her aching bud. She called their names by turns, moaning and sobbing continuously until finally she was hanging over the precipice by a thread, and Damon felt Stefan's free fingers drawing him down to her opening.

"Feel her, too." Stefan growled, and Damon pushed a finger inside her to join Stefan's, flicking her clit with his thumb. Elena inhaled a noisy gasp of air, and then she was falling, crying out their names and so, so tight around their fingers. Gasping at the strength of her body, Damon curled his finger up, just barely tickling the front wall of her body and pressing her clit as Stefan thrust into her just a little harder –

"AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Elena's scream rang loud in Damon's ears and he basked in the glow of her pleasure. He chanced a glance at Stefan, who only smiled back, pleased as punch. Moving as one, they gently pulled their fingers from her wet heat, pressing closer to her to feel her trembles as she came down from her explosive orgasm. She rubbed against them, using them as her rock to regain her hold on reality. Her face was so cute as she tried to make her eyes focus, Damon had to smile. He brought his hand to his face, taking in her scent before he brought his finger to his mouth to taste her. Delicious. His mouth smirked around his finger as he saw Stefan doing the same thing on Elena's other side. Well, no one could accuse Stefan of bad taste, at least. Finally, her breathing started to slow down just enough that she didn't sound like she'd just run a marathon, and she looked at each of them with something other than unseeing ecstasy in her eyes.

"Oh my god," she breathed, "that was . . . oh my god . . ." Stefan smiled at her and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. She turned and captured his mouth in a deep, slow kiss. Damon watched them, enjoying the chance to watch her in a way he couldn't do while kissing her himself. She pulled away from Stefan after a moment, then turned and pressed her lips to his. Her lips were soft and warm, languorous after her climax. He thrust his tongue lazily into her mouth, moaning low in the back of his throat and unconsciously thrusting his hips against hers. He was huge and hard in his jeans and from the bulge in Stefan's, he could tell his brother was in the same state. Now, with his hips grinding slowly against hers, Elena could as well. Breaking away from his kiss, she glanced behind her at Stefan pressing his hips gently against her ass. She drew in a shuddering breath, and Damon smelled her desire bloom again. He throbbed in response.

"I want you," she whispered against his lips. "I want you both." She turned to look at Stefan again, pushing back against him until he moaned. She reached down to remove her half-unbuttoned shirt, but Damon stopped her.

"That's our job, sweet girl," he purred in her ear, and eased her shirt up and over her head. Stefan reached down to slide her pants over her hips and drew them off her legs. They took a moment to admire her, breasts pushed up over her bra, panties damp, before Elena turned on them.

"My turn, now." She smirked, and Damon felt his heart skip a beat. She turned first to Stefan, drawing his shirt up over his torso, running her hands over the exposed skin, tracing his tattoos with her fingertips. She looked up into his face, and Damon was surprised to see a trace of mischief in Stefan's smile. He hadn't known his little brother had it in him. It must have been catching, because he saw that same look when Elena turned to him, slipping her hands under the hem of his shirt to glide over his stomach. His breath caught in his throat as she moved her hands up, her palm skimming over his chest and drawing his shirt up over his head. She lingered longer on his body, learning the unfamiliar contours of his skin and muscles. She traced a scar that he had gotten as a child, then bent to kiss it. He gasped as he felt her tongue run over his skin, tracing the jagged edges of the mark left by the scythe he'd brushed into when he was twelve.

They lay together for a few minutes, writhing against each other and enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Elena switched off between them, feasting her hands and mouth on first Stefan's skin, kissing and nipping across his collarbone while Damon ground softly against her ass and planted kisses over her shoulders. Then she turned, her tongue tracing hot, wet lines over his skin while Stefan pressed against her from behind. Finally, they lay still, panting with Elena's hips trapped between the pressure from Stefan behind and Damon in front. She swallowed convulsively, clawing Damon's arm as he pressed against her clit.

"God, I want . . ." she trailed off, glancing over her shoulder. Stefan met her eyes with a significant look. He smiled darkly, a smile Damon had never seen on Stefan's face before, and Elena turned back to him. "I want you both. Inside me." Her words sent a shiver up his spine, and he throbbed hard and heavy between her thighs. Her hands slid down to pop open the button on his jeans, and he sighed with relief as he eased out of them and kicked them down his legs. She stared down at his hardness bulging in his boxers, running gentle fingers over him while Stefan wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her head as he watched her explore.

Damon threw his head back as her finger tips ghosted over the crown of his cock, sucking in air with a hiss. The fabric over the tip of his cock was already damp, and he pulled her hands away with a growl, pulling them to his mouth to plant kisses over her knuckles. She made a soft sound of protest, and he shook his head.

"I can't let you keep on doing that, baby," he panted, "or this'll be over and you won't get what you want." Stefan was holding back a laugh over her shoulder, but Damon knew he was in the same predicament. Taking hold of Elena's hips, he pushed her back gently into Stefan, and suddenly Stefan's smirk melted into an expression of slit-eyed pleasure. He panted harshly in Elena's ear for a moment before opening his eyes to glare at Damon.

"Play nice, Damon," he grumped. Elena just smiled and turned to divest him of his pants as well. Damon wrapped his arms around her as Stefan had done, holding her while she slipped the button out of its hole and dragged the zipper down. Stefan, too, gave a sigh of relief as the pressure on his cock eased, which turned into a ragged inhalation as Elena's fingers closed around him. With Stefan, he noticed, she was surer, less tickling and more caressing. She already knew how he liked to be touched, how best to please him. And please him she did, reaching through the fabric of his boxers to tug on his length. Stefan braced himself on the bed, hips thrusting into her grip. Elena pressed a kiss to his chest, tugging his boxers down to let his erection spring free.

Damon watched, entranced to see her pleasing Stefan. It was better than any porn he'd ever seen, that was for damn sure. His hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing just under his head and stroking his thumb over his slit, watching as Elena kissed her way now Stefan's stomach. When she reached his straining cock, Stefan buried his hands in her hair and moaned loud and low. Damon didn't think he'd ever seen anything as erotic as Elena's pouting lips kissing the tip of Stefan's cock, then opening slightly to suck on his head. Damon's own hand moved a little faster, keeping up with the action he was watching.

Stefan's eyes slipped shut as Elena's mouth opened to take him deeper, a wince of pleasure crossing his features. Elena hummed in her throat, lowering her head to press her nose into Stefan's pubic hair. _God, does she even have a gag reflex?_ Damon wondered. Elena smirked.

"I do," she said, licking up the length of Stefan's twitching cock. Damon hadn't realized he'd murmured his thoughts out loud. "Won't pretend it's easy. But it's soooooo good." She punctuated her final purred words by sucking on Stefan's head again, hard. He gasped sharply and bucked hard into her mouth. As second later he was drawing her head up, away from his cock to kiss her deeply.

"Can't take much more of that, love," he gasped into her mouth. After another moment to catching his breath, he cocked an eyebrow at Damon and smiled. "Why don't you give Damon a taste?"

"I think you mean, why don't I take a taste of Damon." Elena smiled and turned while Damon stared at his brother in shock. This had worked even better than he'd thought! Sure, Stefan seemed fairly calm about the situation so far, but there's a big difference between accepting that you're going to fuck your girlfriend with your brother, and actually suggesting yourself that she give him head. His thoughts were interrupted as Elena pried his hand off of his dick to replace it with her own. She mimicked his grip this time around, giving him more pressure than before. He bucked into her small hand, and she laid an open-mouthed kiss on his chest, finishing it with a little nip of her teeth. Her hand distracted him as she kissed lower and lower, pulling up on his hard length, and even moving down to gently squeeze his balls. It was a shock then, when he first felt her lips on his turgid flesh.

"Aawwwwwwww . . ." Damon would have been embarrassed by the guttural moan that escaped from his lips if he'd had any brainspace to process anything but the feel of Elena licking his swollen cockhead with her soft tongue. She swirled it around and around, the sensations mounting and making him more sensitive with each pass. Finally, just as he was about ready to scream from the intensity of the feeling, her mouth opened and he felt himself completely engulfed by her warm throat. He held himself still, tensing every muscle to keep from thrusting up. After what seemed like an eternity of agonizing pleasure, she pulled back a bit and he managed to get his eyes open. Stefan was grinning a shit-eating grin at him. Damon couldn't even muster the thought processes to be annoyed or embarrassed.

"She's good at that, isn't she?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded jerkily.

"Oooohhh yeah . . ." He felt rather than saw Elena smile around his cock, and she pulled her head up, sucking hard as she went. He felt her hand sneak between his thighs, and a sudden squeeze to his balls had him a microns away from coming. He pulled her head away with a short shout. She looked up into his gasping, wide eyed face as he gathered his wits and his control again. Finally, he brought her face to his and devoured her mouth in a hungry, wet kiss. Finally, they broke apart.

"I want you in me." Elena's voice seemed at least as urgent as he felt. He looked over at Stefan, wondering what his brother would do if he did just that. Stefan only smiled back, a secret smile that suggested that he knew something Damon didn't. He merely reached forward and unclasped Elena's bra. She shrugged out of it and threw it across the room. Damon slipped his hand under her panties again, astonished at the amount of wetness, and skimmed them off her hips. And then they were naked, pressing against each other while his cock seemingly sought out the wet heat between her legs of its own accord. Finally they were perfectly aligned.

"Elena?" he asked, looking into her face once more to make sure this was what she wanted. She clutched at his shoulders, panting hard.

"Please!" He couldn't take anymore. He rolled them so she was pressed underneath him, and slowly pushed inside her.

"Ohhhh god, _Elena!_" His brain was melting. This had never – nothing, _nothing_ had ever felt this good. She let out a high, keening cry as his hard cock invaded her soft body, digging her fingernails hard into his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they lay there, panting, trying to get on top of the sensations before they got dragged under. Finally, Elena shifted her hips, drawing another moan from his lips.

"Please, Damon," she begged – _begged! _his sex-addled brain crowed, "please, move!."

"Happy to oblige," he murmured to her, and drew back his hips, bringing them back with a sharp thrust.

"Aaaah! Damon!" He could feel every muscle in her body tighten.

"You ok?" he whispered. "Too rough?"

"No," Elena panted, "more . . ."

"She likes it rough." Damon had nearly forgotten about Stefan, but now he looked over to see his little brother kneeling on the bed, stroking his rock hard dick with one hand, holding a bottle of lube in the other. His expression was one of anticipation. _Baby brother likes to watch?_ Damon mused. He turned his attention back to Elena.

"Rough, huh?" He brought his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his lips move. "Careful what you ask for, little girl." Elena shivered, and he brought his hips back once more, only to snap them forward. Elena cried out again, a hot, begging sound, and he set up a steady rhythm, giving her the force she craved while taking care not to hurt her with his prodigious strength. After a few moments of continuous moaning, Elena wrapped her legs more firmly about his waist, executed a little twist of her hips, and suddenly they were laying on their sides on the bed, her back to Stefan. He lay there, panting for a moment, looking into her face questioning. She twisted to look at Stefan over her shoulder.

"I'm ready." Her voice was soft, and Stefan moved towards them with purpose.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon didn't even recognize his own voice. This could not be happening. No way. No way was prim little Elena asking St. Stefan to fuck her up the ass while his brother's cock was buried in her dripping wet pussy. God, she was so small, could she even handle double penetration? Elena turned to look at him, and this time, Damon thought, she HAD to be reading his mind.

"It's ok Damon." She pressed a little harder against his cock, making him suck in a breath. "I want this, so badly. I can do it." She pulled her knee up higher over his hip, and he caught and held it, helping her stay open. Stefan lay down on the bed behind her, tipping some lube onto his fingers. He brought his slick fingers down to toy with her back entrance, and Elena gasped harshly. Damon could feel her internal muscles trembling around him, and tightened his hold around her waist and leg.

"Hey," he whispered to her, "how ya doin'?" She looked back at him with wide eyes and trembling lips, panting.

"I'm ok." Her voice fairly squeaked.

"You sure?" As fucking hot as this was, no way was Damon going to let her do something that hurt or frightened her just because he and Stefan were both so hard for her that their cocks could probably poke holes in brick walls.

"Talk to us, sweetheart," Stefan begged over her shoulder. "We want this to be good for you. If it's too painful, we can just do something else." Elena licked her lips, and Damon couldn't help but watch her little pink tongue disappear into her mouth.

"I'm ok. I want this. Please, please Stefan, I want you in me so bad . . ." Her pleading voice seemed enough to convince Stefan, and he continued to caress her, spreading the lube and stretching her gently while he suckled softly at her neck. Damon set a pattern of soft, shallow thrusts, keeping her distracted and him helplessly hard in her.

"Ok, I'm gonna try another finger," Stefan warned softly after a few moments. She nodded, and let out a low, loud moan as he followed through. Damon played with her breast, distracting her to help her relax.

"Still ok, babe?" Damon asked, bumping his nose against hers. Elena moaned again and nodded vigorously. The feel of her internal muscles stretching and shifting to accommodate both of them was bewitching. He took an iron grip on his control, determined to make this good for her, and maintained his slow, shallow, gentle movements.

Finally, the moment of truth arrived. Stefan drew his fingers away from her body, and used the remaining lube on his fingers to further slick his cock. Damon kissed Elena gently, willing her to be calmed and comforted by his lips and touch. Stefan stroked his free hand down her side, and slowly, gently pushed forward.

"Auuughhh, god, Stefan – Damon!" Elena's eyes were wide, but unseeing. Damon held her steady, her hand clawing down his arm, as Stefan's face melted in bliss behind her. One bare inch he pushed into her, then stopped. Damon was impressed at the self-control that must have taken. Elena's face was rapturous, torn between exquisite pleasure and pain. Damon pressed their foreheads together, holding her gaze with his.

"It's ok, Elena." The added pressure in her body made her even tighter around his cock, and it was hard to think. "No more until you're ready. Just breathe." She nodded. Damon pressed his lips softly against hers, then trailed them over her face: first her nose, her eyelids, her brow, and cheeks. Sooner than he would have expected, her breathing had slowed and the wild cast had left her features.

"I'm ok." She looked over her shoulder at Stefan. "Give me more, love." Stefan bent his head to kiss her, and slowly surged forward. Their moans filled the air around them in triplicate, all three of them, Stefan from being buried deep in Elena's tight little body, Elena from the feeling of both of them filling her to the limit of her endurance, and Damon from watching their faces as they completed the connection between the three of them. With prodigious effort, Stefan and Damon held still while Elena adjusted, burying her face in Damon's neck and making little moaning noises that were half sobs. Stefan stroked her back gently, breathing hard against her hair. It was long minutes before Elena drew a deep shuddering breath and looked up at Damon.

"God, you feel so good." She turned to Stefan. "Both of you. I'm ready. Move. Please! Moaaaaaaaaah!" Her voice took off in a little shriek as they complied.

The rhythm they came up with was glacially slow. Stefan couldn't go very fast at all without risking hurting Elena, so Damon matched him. Elena hung between them, clutching at whatever parts of them she could reach. The slow pace was agony, and somehow the sensations were even stronger than they would have been faster. Damon felt every detail of Elena's skin and flesh on the push inside, and then again on the pull out.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod . . ." Stefan's voice was a constant stream of whispered pleas, interrupted only when he pressed his lips to Elena's shoulder. Elena herself moaned wordlessly, her hands searching for more of them to hold and touch. Damon's own breath sawed in frantic gasps in and out of his body.

God. Just . . . _god_. The feel of her around his cock was maddening. Hot, wet, tight and tighter. He pushed into her slowly, gently, and the pressure of her own tiny body combined with Stefan's thrust, taking up more of the already small amount of room inside her, was almost unbearable. The sounds Elena made as they worked her little body between them made his cock flex involuntarily inside her, his balls pulling up tight and tender. He bent his head to taste her moans, her lips soft and trembling under his.

Damon could feel the tension building inside her, in the way her fingers flexed and clenched on his skin, in the expression of sweet agony on her face, and in the caress of her inner muscles as they fluttered around his hard length, spasming as he and Stefan pushed her closer and closer to ecstasy together . . .

"Oh, god, _please_ . . ." Elena's broken little sob sent a rush of heat through his body, and a quick glance at Stefan revealed him to be just as eager to push her over the edge as he was. Damon slid his hand up to cup her breast, tugging gently on her nipple, as Stefan's fingers crept down to reach between her legs. Damon knew exactly when Stefan's fingers found Elena's clit as she jerked against his body, pushing his cock suddenly inside her, deep and hard.

Damon growled loud and low in his throat, using Elena's sweet mouth to muffle the sound. Her hands fisted in his hair, tugging as he and Stefan strummed her body. He could feel Stefan's fingertips brushing against the top of his cock as he plunged inside her heated core, faster and faster as the pleasure between the three of them mounted. He thrust harder, pressing Elena back onto Stefan's cock. Every thrust into her elicited a frantic moan, her eyes bright and liquid. He watched, enraptured, as a tear slid out of the corner of her eye.

"Elena?" Damon gasped, feeling his release approaching, hard and fast, "Oh, Elena, god, are you -?"

"Yes," she moaned back. Damon could feel her muscles fluttering. She was close, so close – "Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes - !"

Suddenly Elena's eyes opened wide, and her kiss-swollen lips opened in a little round 'o'. Her back arched, and she clutched at both of them, one arm reaching back around Stefan's neck, the other hand fisted in Damon's hair. She grew tight, unbearably tight, tighter still, clenching his thrusting cock in a vice-grip, and then –

"Stefan – D-Damon – oh . . . oh GOD!" Damon watched, enthralled, as she came to a crashing, shuddering climax on his dick. He was dimly aware of Stefan's face watching her from over her shoulder, as well, but with just about every drop of blood in his body trapped in his prick, his focus was just large enough for him to watch her beautiful face during her orgasm.

It was too much. The enormity of it – the feel of her, the sound of her, her eyes on him as she came on his cock – one thrust, two, three – and then he was coming, coming hard and calling her name, clenching her to him, breathing her scent – and somewhere a long, long way off Stefan was doing the same.

Their voices called Elena's name in harmony as they emptied their souls into her along with their balls. Damon felt his entire body straining towards her, as if he were trying to pour his entire being into her body. With each spasm of his cock inside her, each convulsion of his balls, he pressed his body closer to her, putting as much of his skin in contact with as much of hers and he possibly could. He could feel Stefan doing the same on her other side, pressing her more firmly against him. Finally, after what seemed like hours of helpless orgasm, he lay still, panting and sated.

"Mmmmm . . ." Elena's little moan sounded completely blissed out, and it tugged painfully at Damon's heart. He and Stefan both responded, trying to pull her deeper into each of their arms. They had a moment of comic scrambling as they worked to find a way for both of them to hold her. In the end, they each wrapped an arm around the other, holding her in the circle of one arm and each other in the other. It may have been a little homoerotic for Damon's tastes, but it let them both hold her as close as they wanted . . . and damn if it didn't just plain feel good.

"Oooohhhh . . ." Elena's moan was a little louder this time as she nuzzled her head between them. Damon felt her lips press against his still racing heart and sighed in pleasure. She turned to do the same to Stefan, causing them to slip out of her, sated and wet. Stefan moaned has he left her, looking positively bereft. Damon couldn't blame him.

"That . . . that was . . ." Elena's voice was full of awe. Stefan stopped her with what looked to Damon like a toe-curling kiss. He didn't even know Stefan was capable of toe-curling kisses. Hm. The more you know.

"Yes. Yes it was." Damon let his breath ghost over Elena's ear as he spoke, making her shiver between him and Stefan. Stefan pulled back and looked at her, positively radiating love.

"You are amazing." Damon nuzzled the back of her neck to show his agreement. "I love you. So, so much." Elena smiled.

"I love you, too." She turned to face Damon. "Both of you." Damon opened his mouth to reciprocate, but quickly glanced up at Stefan. God, how could he be shy about saying three little words in front of his brother after they'd just fucked the same girl together? Stefan only smiled.

"I'm gonna go get the shower warmed up, ok?" He looked over at Damon significantly. "I think we're gonna need to get cleaned up before we just make an even bigger mess." With that, he pulled away and stood up. After a moment to catch his balance on what Damon knew must certainly be legs that felt like Jell-O – Elena giggled softly as he staggered – Stefan headed into the bathroom. A second later Damon heard the shower turn on. He turned back to face Elena.

"I have the best brother in the world." Elena smiled at him. She knew that Stefan had left them so that Damon would feel comfortable enough to tell her that he loved her, and she knew just how much confidence and selflessness that took. She kissed him sweetly, cupping his jaw in her hand. He inhaled into the kiss, pulling back only when he had completely filled his lungs with her scent. "I love you," he said on the breath. It wasn't the first time he'd told her, of course, but it was the first time it wasn't a fraught confession, and the first time he knew she'd reciprocate. Her smile widened, and her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. After a long moment, she sat up, sliding to the edge of the bed.

"C'mon, lover," she purred. Damon felt his insides melt at the promise in her voice. "Stefan's waiting. Let's go get clean." Watching the remnants of lovemaking from the three of them slipping down her inner thighs was unbearably erotic, and as his dick started to get hard again, he rather doubted they'd actually get very clean. Nevertheless, he got up and followed her into the bathroom to join Stefan.

When he got to the door, Elena was sitting on the sink with Stefan in between her spread thighs. The kiss they were engaged in could really only be described as plundering, and the sight was more than enough to make Damon fully hard again. Yeah, they were definitely going to have a hard time getting clean, at this rate. Still, he always did love a challenge.

And with that final thought, and one more smirk for the road, Damon stepped over to join them.


End file.
